N9t a W9rry in the W9rld Until Y9u
by ambidextrousmechanic
Summary: Kankri Vantas couldn't complain about his life. He had no right to complain, he was a very privileged young man with a reasonable amount of money and straight A's. He really had no right to complain, and really had no reason to, not until that faithful day he officially became a junior at Beforus High.
1. Enrolling

**A/N: Okay first official Homestuck fanfiction. I know I should finish my other stories but I don't know where to go with them!**

**This will end up being Cronkri with side GamKar or SolKat. I am sorry this story is starting so slow, but I figured I would go ahead andpost what I had down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck**

* * *

Kankri Vantas couldn't complain about his life. He had no right to complain, he was a very privileged young man with a reasonable amount of money and straight A's. He really had no right to complain, and really had no reason to, not until that faithful day he officially became a junior at Beforus High.

KANKRI : BE THE NEW KID 

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are currently standing in the front office of Beforus High School, one of the top schools in the country. Your father decided that you and your brother needed a better education than what you were getting back at your old back wood country establishment. It wasn't really that big of a deal for you seeing as you weren't really emotionally invested in the place but it was definitely a whole other scenario with your younger brother. Your younger brother, Karkat, had a lot of friends that he had left behind; including his seemingly lifelong crush. You really had nothing to lose besides your best friend Porrim, even though she was more of a mother figured to you than a friend. Though you'd probably never let yourself dwell upon it you did have to admit you really did miss her.

None the less here you are standing in front of the counselor's desk as she set up your schedule according to your previous grades, classes, etc. You had been in the room for at least twenty minutes as she matched your classes and made sure you were taking all the ones that were required to pass. She seemed like an extremely nice and intelligent lady. Upon entrance she introduced herself as Miss. Delarosa and got right to work at making you feel at home by offering you a glass of water and telling you to help yourself to the bowl of assorted candies. You declined the both offers and remained standing when she offered you a seat.

"Well I do believe that that should be it," she stated as you watched her hands rapidly tap against the key board as she completed your registration. With a final click the printer sounded as it spit out a stack of papers and the machine beside it printed out a laminated card that had a series of numbers, a barcode, and your photo. Mrs. Delarosa reached over and retrieved that pile of paper work before turning back to you and showing you the stack.

"Here is your schedule and this is our schools code of conduct. You and your father will have to look through these and sign and fill out what needs to be signed and filled out." She explained before leaning over and picking up the card and placing on top of the papers, "And this is your student ID. You must have this card on you at all times while on campus. "She continued and offered you the papers which you took from her with a small nod as you inspected the card and then the papers.

"Yes, thank you very much Miss. Delarosa. I will get these to you as soon as possible." You confirm before slipping the card into your back pocket. She simply nods and goes back to her computer.

"If you need anything dear my door is always open" she says as a sort of dismal you suppose, so you give her a nod and a small 'thank you' before heading out the door, through the main office and to the lobby. You look down at your schedule as soon as you're out of the office door and then at your watch.

"It's around noon. That means that the day's fourth class should be getting out in about fifteen minutes." You mutter to yourself as you go back to studying the schedule. After a few more minutes you decide that you should try and find your fifth period class before everyone flooded the hallways

KANKRI: BE THE ANGRY LITTLE MAN IN THE RED SWEATER

Kankri was fuming. He had literally walked around the same circle at least three times and he has wasted at least five minutes of his time walking around the damned thing. Then he got stuck in at least three dead end hallways before he found the stairway he needed to go up. Long story short ten of the fifteen minutes later Kankri found himself at his destination aggravated and short of breath. He leaned against the wall and double checked the room's number to make sure he was in the right place.

Kankri let out a small sigh as he took a moment to inspect his surroundings. The hall way was a relatively good sized structure. The floors and walls were nice and clean and the windows near the ceiling let in a lot of natural light. It was nice, he thought, he always had enjoyed nature to a certain extent. With a small smile he looked back at his watch to confirm that he had a few minutes, before moving to take his ID from his back pocket. He really wished that Miss. Delarosa had used a better picture than the one that she had printed. He remembered the day the picture was taken clearly. His Dark brown hair was a mess of loose curls on his head and he had small bags under his brown hazel eyes. His tan skin seemed to lack its luster too, most likely because the night before he had spent the whole night studying for some end of course exams.

He chuckled a bit at the thought, but any further thoughts were cut short as a high pitched electronic bell rang through the halls and the corridors seemed to spring to life. Kankri waited until the crowd died down before entering his class and going to the teacher behind the podium. The blonde women stationed behind the block of wood wasn't much taller than the furniture itself. She was petite, but in a healthy way and was adorned in a thick white dress.

"May I help you?" She asks the words coming out in a flamboyant slur past her obsidian colored lips that matched the small amount of eye makeup she wore.

"Uh –ahem- yes ma'am. I just enrolled in school here and I believe this is this class that I am taking during this period of the day." He states formally with a small smile.

She seemed to stop and think before she snapped her fingers and gave a joy filled smile. "Oh! You're the Vamantis kid!" she exclaimed seeming pleased with herself, incorrectly Kankri may have gladly added.

"Vantas "he corrects when she is done, "Kankri Vantas, actually." He states unable to keep the 'informative' tone from his voice.

The teacher lets out a 'psh' followed by a 'yeah, yeah, whatever' before stretching, "I need to see your student ID, then you can go take a seat," She said now swaying on her feet.

Kankri gave a small nod and handed her the ID which she quickly looked over and returned to him, "I'm Mama Lalonde by the way, Glad to have you in my chemistry class."

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry my first chapter is a filler chapter. It will get better I swear. R&R please. **


	2. First School day

**A/N: Mkay another filler introductory chapter. It'll get Better and flow better after this stuff is over with I swear. R&R so I know how I'm doing ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Homestucks **

* * *

KANKRI: BE IN CHEMISTRY

Chemistry was a lot more exciting than you thought it would have been. You spent most of your time taking notes and trying to get into step with the rest of the class, which you would hate to admit was hard while 'Mama' Lalonde was jumping about and speaking as quickly as she was seemed to be moving and stumbling over simple words like - class. You also noticed she never really called anyone by their proper name, always some weird nick name she had come up with seemingly on the spot. No one really seemed to notice you sitting in the back corner desk until she was introducing you. After a minute and a round of introductions and an awkward request for paper later, everything continued as what you'd guess was normal.

The class was a lot more interactive than you expected as they encouraged and cheered on the child like teacher. Even though the class was louder than you would have liked, Miss Lalonde made it a point to get the lesson done in an efficient and understanding way. It seemed as soon as she had started the bell rang and every one was packing their things and rushing out the door as you quickly did the same as miss Lalonde dismissed the class with ' mama loves you baby's ' and other kind, but really unnecessary departing phrases.

Once you were out in the hall you looked at your schedule to see where you'd be going for your next class. You can't be late for-

KANKRI: BE THE KID ON THE GROUND

Kankri couldn't really recall what happened exactly but all he knew was that he was sitting on the concrete floor staring up at a very angry looking girl.

"What the fuck you think you're doing?" Came a quick and angry voice which made Kankri quickly gather his now scattered papers quickly and shoot up to his feet.

"I am extremely sorry" he defended quickly putting his hands up in a small surrender "I should have been watching where I was going I-" but his explanation was interrupted by the mystery girls rough accented voice once more.

"Damn right shoulda been whatchin' where you were goin'." She growled as she took a step forward invading Kankris personal bubbles, "and trust me. You're gonna be sorry by time I'm done with you." Kankri could probably say he was genuinely terrified about what the girl would do.

In a vain attempt to escape, Kankri took a small step back, which only resulted in him slipping on a paper he had forgotten to pick up, as he found himself falling toward the ground once more. He braced himself for impact, but, it never came. Instead to warmth and support of strong arms catching him under the pits of his own, along with a strong voice, " C'mon now Meenah. Ya gotta be nice to the new kids they don't know your rules."

Once Kankri gains his grounds he is quickly on his feet once more, straightening his sweater and dusting his pants, " I greatly apologize sir, I was just-" once again his apology was interrupted.

"Eh, don't sweat it doll. Just saw Wicked Witch of the West Wing over here and decided to come help a cutie out." The boy explained, his voice smooth but with a cocky tail.

Kankri blushed at being called cute by the what can only be described as , handsome , stranger. None the less he wasn't going to be labeled as 'doll' or 'cutie' or any other nick name seeing as that wasn't his title. "Actually my name is-" once again he was interrupted by the angry girl, with the unnaturally long braids.

"You need to learn to stay outta my business Ampora! " she growled before glancing at the wall clock on the hallway " You're both lucky I have'ta get to class" her voice dropped to a grumble as she put her hands in clenched fists at her sides and shot Kankri and his savior a look that could take out an entire army before stomping away. Kankri gave a deep sigh and kneeled to pick up the stray paper on the ground.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by uhm... M- Meenah was it?" he said clearing his throat and standing I front of the person who had caught him earlier, shifting the papers to cradle in one arm as he offered the boy his hand, " My name is Kankri Vantas. I would be obliged if you only referred to me as such. I also would like to apologize for such an inconvenient display I seem to have caused and I greatly thank you for helping me out Mr. Ampora."

He didn't take Kankri's hand until he was done speaking, " You've got a big set of lungs don't ya doll." He said with a chuckle when he finally took the short mans hand and firmly shook it, " Name's Cronus 'n no problem sweet cheeks." He assured with a smugness pulling his lips up to a smirk.

" As I said, it's Ka-" he pauses when the bell chimed through the hall ways, forgetting his spiel and going into a slight panic, " shoot in late for class. Shoot , shoot, shoot !" He 'curses' releasing cronus and digging to find his schedule in the now unorganized stack of papers. " I hate being late " he said worrying his lip as he retrieved the paper from somewhere in the middle of the stack.

"Well maybe I can help you not be too late. Who do ya have ?" Cronus asked leaning over the paper to try to get a glum spend Kankri's schedule, which was quickly tilted from his view. If Kankri hadn't been in such a rush he would have made a point of scolding the boy.

" I.. Have.. Let me see. It says Mr.- uhm- Mr. Egbert?" He stutters out. He couldn't believe he was late for his first day, this was atrocious.

Cronus thinks a second, " Yeah I know where that is. Down stairs, c'mon I'll show you an easy way to get there. " he says before walking in the opposite direction toward the stairs. Kankri watched unsure of why to do before scurrying behind him.

KANKRI: FOLLOW CRONUS

It was a bit strange, you think, him sticking up for you you mean. He was a good foot taller than you with his dark brown(( nearly black)) hair slicked back with what looked like way too much product. He had a tan that nearly matched yours and a lean muscle toned figure, not that you had noticed.

He leisurely makes his way down the stair well and leads you down a hall and to the right to a dead end hall way and stops right before a wooden door with a small panel window. That was a lot easier than you had expected.

"Here you go, chief" he says looking at the door then back at you. You brushed off the name and sighed straightening yourself and the stack of papers.

"Thank you, Cronus I really appreciate you helping me out. "

"Eeh, no problem. Least I could do after you had to deal with being bitch bait." He says with a smile and a nonchalant shrug. "Just another good deed on my list." He says in a joking tone that makes you roll your eyes.

" I wouldn't really consider that a good deed, but I suppose it isn't my list to make. Now not to be rude but I have a class to get to. " You state and walk past the t-shirt clad male and take a deep breath before entering the class room.

KANKRI: BE CRONUS

You're now Cronus Ampora and damn, the new kid was cute.


	3. School sucks, but the new kids cute

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here guys. Tell me if you see errors and I'll eventually get around to fixing the mistakes. This chapter is mainly in Cronus' perspective and is mainly a filler chapter to introduce him a little. This story will get better I swear. Please R&R. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Homestuck.**

* * *

School was never his thing. He could honestly say he hated the place and he didn't really like hating things. The school just had so many expectations to meet, and it was nothing like the one he had previously attended. Public school was definitely the shit, this place was for lack of a better term, a hell hole.

"Cronus Ampora if you don't get your grades up you are going to fail my class for this semester." Cronus stirred, at the bellowing stern voice of his teacher. He hoped she knew she was interrupting his afternoon nap. Letting out a grumble and rubbing his eyes,Cronus, sat up so he was properly looking at the towering woman before huffing and crossing his arms across his chest. "Do you hear me, Ampora?" She asked.

"Yeah yeah I hear ya." He mumbled before stretching, "I'll get them up before the end of the year. Enough to pass any way." The white t-shirt clad boy leisurely said as his lazy muscles stretched and his bones popped.

She couldn't stop the sigh as she shook her head and cocked her hip to the side placing her hands on her tiny waist, "Cronus you're not going to be able to pass the school year that way" she scolded giving him a stern look,"You're lucky to be passing my class and that's really saying something. I don't understand why you don't just do the work." She rambled. The tan boy just shrugged before standing and sliding his hands into the shallow pockets of his tight black jeans. "Cronus you're a smart kid, you really are, you just have to apply" she said with an authoritative karate chop motion to her own hand, now looking up at her student.

Cronus sighed and looked down at her, "Ms.H I'd love to stay and gab but I do have other classes." He replied seemingly ignoring her lecture. The old woman heaved a sigh and crossed her arms which earned her a small tug at the corner of the taller's lips.

"I Just worry dear." She said with a semi wrinkly smile as she looked past her thick moon shaped frames at the absconding Cronus.

" I know, but, hey I gotta go!" He announced with false urgency as he headed toward the door. "See you tomorrow, Ms.H." He exclaimed with a wave before striding out the door, leaving the woman to shake her head. Cronus really loved the old woman but, she worried way to much about everyone. Most of the other teachers just didn't give a shit, but sure as hell did. She was probably one of the only reasons he was passing this year.

Cronus' mind wandered as he walked down the hall way to his next class. Next was English, with no other than the man himself. Mr. English was okay, he was a younger guy who had had his share of adventures, but decided to settle down and get his degree in everything and yada yada. Cronus' eyes wandered to the people he passed, it seemed like everyone of them had rejected him in some way or another. It was weird though, he never really despised any of them, the only one he ever really had to keep his eyes out for was- "What the fuck you think you're doing?"

'Well, speak of the devil herself' Thought Cronus as he made his way down the hall. 'What's she going on about now?' Cronus' thoughts continued as he rounded the corner to see the loud mouth and this kid in a bright red sweater he'd never seen before. The kid was on the ground and she looked like she was getting ready to beat the shit out of him. Cronus watched the two from the corner, the sweater boy was scrambling to pick up papers he probably dropped and Meenah was still yelling. Cronus sighed deciding he should probably go help the poor dark headed soul. By the time he made it over it seemed like he was trying to politely get the hell out of there. The raven haired boy was almost there when the kid took a step back and slipped on a straggling paper.

On instinct Cronus hands shot from his pockets as he cleared the small distance in a few large steps as his elbows hooked under the sweater kids armpits before he could hit the ground. Cronus shot a cocky look at Meenah, it seemed he had saved the 'damsel' in distress from her evil grasps. "C'mon now Meenah. Ya gotta be nice to the new kids they don't know your rules." The words passed smoothly from his lips as the person in his arms struggled for freedom he soon obtained and began apologizing but Cronus quickly stopped him, "Eh, don't sweat it doll. Just saw Wicked Witch of the West Wing over here and decided to come help a cutie out."

The sweater clad boy flushed at the statement and soon began to object starting with something about his name but he was once again interrupted this time by Meenah, "You need to learn to stay outta my business Ampora!" Cronus rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to shoot another remark but she claimed they were lucky that she had to go to class, which earned her an eye roll as she trudged off, now in an utterly pissy mood.

Cronus watched her as she walked off giving him a look that could kill as he shot her a sarcastic smirk of victory. Cronus didn't understand why she always had to be a bitch. Sure her mom was super rich and owned a good piece of some cooking company, and happened to be the principle, but that was still no reason to be a bitch. Sometimes he wished he could clock her right in the nose and rip her face rings out, but that would ruin his fathers stupid business companionship or something utterly stupid like that.

As Cronus' attention was brought back to the formally assaulted sweater boy,as he cleared his throat, he heard him begin speaking,"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by uhm... M- Meenah was it?" He said shifting the papers and offering you his hand, "My name is Kankri Vantas. I would be obliged if you only referred to me as such. I also would like to apologize for such an inconvenient display I seem to have caused and I greatly thank you for helping me out Mr. Ampora."

Cronus blinked his eyes as he continued to speak, before chuckling at the formality and taking his hand, You've got a big set of lungs don't ya doll." He smirked and continued, "Name's Cronus 'n no problem sweet cheeks."

He went to protest but stopped when the tardy bell chimed. " oh no I'm late for class-" he started and began mumbling under his breath as he began digging in the stack of papers. Cronus stood watching him as the last of the people in the hallway went their separate ways. Cronus thoughts went elsewhere as he watches the bit dig through the stack of papers. He was really cute, and he was so much shorter than himself and seemed to be proper beyond belief, but it really seemed to suite him. Cronus watched as he pulled out his schedule, and tilted it away as cronus tried to sneak a peak, and offered Kankri his help, which he quickly accepted. After he told you which class he had, you began your quest to get him there. His next class was Home Ec./Culinary. And lucky for him you did happen to know where that was. As much as Cronus hated to say it Kankri did strike him as the kind of guy to take Home Ec. with intentions of actually learning and not just to check out the girls. Cronus' hands found there way back to his pockets as he checked every few seconds to see if the small male was still behind him as he lead him down stairs. When they finally arrived at the room Kankri said his thanks and both makes said their good byes.

It wasn't until Kankri closed the wooden door behind that Cronus had the sudden realization that that New kid was probably the cutest person he had ever seen.

Cronus leaned on the wall a minute before a shark like grin spread across his face. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt happier than he had felt in a while. Pushing of the wall the tanned boy decided he'd just go by his class' later and get his assignments. Right now he wasn't going to let school ruin his mood.


	4. Welcome home

**A/N: okay well here chapter four. I'm updating this story pretty fast aren't i ? ^^ but any way uhm mentions of the religion Christianity and a little bit of family troubles. So yeah R&R. Love you guys! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own homestuck. **

* * *

When the final bell rang Kankri gathered his things and headed out the door. Now with the stack of papers he had to carry an additional load of three text books. He had to be sure to collect the remainder of his books tomorrow when he attended his first four classes. He had successfully made it through his first day at Beforus High. The school was a lot more lenient than he had expected, seeing that it was a private school, but none the less he already really liked it.

By the time Kankri reached the front doors his arms aches from the weight of the text books. He needed to stop by and get a sturdy book bag before the morning, or dig one from his closet. He moved through the crowd and slid through the door and set off in the direction of Karkat's school. Kankri moved quickly he didn't want Karkat waiting too long, he usually got angry when he had to wait up.

Karkat hated his school. He hated everyone in it, he was severely pissed at his father for making them move and he really just wanted to go home and stay in his room and watch his favorite movies or read his novels, but, no he was stuck in this shit stain of a place. Karkat hated it, he wished Kankri would hurry up so he would go home and he wished this god damn clown would stop following him like a lost duckling!

"Can you just please go home already, Gamzee!" He glared at the boy who was a good two foot taller, they were in seventh grade for fuck sakes and this kid was already nearly six foot tall.

"I would, bro, but my rude isn't all up and here yet." He drawled a lazy smile stretching across his face as he took a seat beside Karkat on the curb. Karkat huffed a little and crossed his arms and looked away from his new self proclaimed 'friend'. Gamzee had nearly every class with him. The guy was super annoying and strongly smelled suspiciously of weed. He was just so laid back and to Karkat it was really unnatural even if he was on something. What was even weirder was his face paint. The grey shapes around his eyes, mouth, and other places on his face were flawless against the white backsplash that seemed to be nearly the same sickly white color of his skin.

Karkat looked at him, "Then don't you have somewhere else to be dipshit?" He shot at the lanky boy, who just stared into the sky seeming to be dazedly contemplating it.

"Don't got no where to be except here waiting for my motherfucking ride." He said lazily before looking out amongst the sea of cars. Karkat sighed a little, it wasn't anything personal toward Gamzee, he actually kinda liked the guy, he just really didn't want to be here. "So-," Gamzee began looking over to Karkat," Did my miraculous new best friend not all up and enjoy his first day?" He asked. The question, as karkat had learned from being with his 'best friend' all day, even though with a lot of unnecessary adjectives was a legit question.

"I don't really no why you even care; but, no, I didn't particularly enjoy my first day." Karkat grouches back in reply looking up and down the side walk,waiting for Kankri to show up any minute. Where the bell was he, anyway?

Gamzee pursed his lips and fidgeted with a loose piece of concrete on the ground, "It wasn't my up and mother fucking doing was it?" He asked, worrying the concrete as he shifted to a criss cross applesauce position. The question drew a sigh from Karkat's lungs as he propped his elbows on his knees and laid his head in his hands.

"No, Gamzee, it wasn't because of you." He confirmed before peeking up just in time to see Kankri shuffling down the walk way with a bunch of books. 'Fucking over achiever', Karkat thought as he stood looking down at Gamzee. " There's my brother. I have to go." Karkat said his expression unreadable as he watched Gamzee nod before rolling up to his feet in one fluid, lanky motion.

"Alright, Kar-bro. You be up and safe getting home." He said with hazy eyes and a goofy smile as he patted Karkat's shoulder with a bit more force than necessary. Karkat grumbled a 'you too' before going to meet Kankri at the edge of the campus side walk. Kankri smiled and ceased his walking.

"Good evening, Karkat. Did you ha-"

" I don't want to talk about it." He interjected.

"It couldn't have been that bad." He replied before giving him a soft smile, "Could you please help me out? My hands are kind of full and my arms are beginning to hurt."

"I fucking hate this place, Kankri." He stated, taking two of the nearly identical males books.

"Watch your language, Karkat, you shouldn't get used to using such a lewd vocabulary because one day I am afraid it will get you in trouble." The taller of the two began, he had given Karkat that lecture a million times before, so he stopped there and focused on the second issue, "Plus, you shouldn't hate it. Father payed a lot of money for us to be in the schools we're in, mainly for our benefit. I know you miss your friends, Karkat, but sometimes we just have to move onn from our pasts and-" He began to drone on which earned a loud groan from Karkat as they began to walk in the direction in which Karkat had came, "Do not groan at me Karkat, I'm just trying to help." He said after the rude interruption.

Karkat sighed and shifted the books in his arms, " I know you're trying to help, Kankri, but you really suck at it." He said which made Kankri sigh, but his attention was brought to the horn he heard honking across the campus. Karkats attention too was brought to the honkin at the edge of the parking lot. It was Gamzee, and he had a bike horn, of course the idiot had a bike horn. He kept honking it until he knew he had Karkat's attention, and then he waved him goodbye, with that stupid smile. Karkat rolled his eyes over dramatically hoping Gamzee saw just how unamused he was as the flush spread across his cheeks. It was a matter of seconds after that Kankri put his two cents in.

"Speaking of friends, as I previously was speaking of yours, is that a friend?" He asked inspecting the boy in the parking lot. He didn't look like someone he expected Karkat to befriend, "You know I don't think dad would really approve of someone who looked like that." He said keeping it that simple. He didn't have to say any more for Karkat to understand.

"I don't even care what dad fucking thinks right now to be honest." He grumbled as he trudged forward,"It's not like I'm well acquainted with him." Karkat sighed. Kankri might be a prick at times but he had his moments of truth. Kankri was like the mom Karkat never remembered having. He watched out for him and made sure he stayed out of trouble, mostly with their father.

Carmine Vantas, was known as one of the best preachers around. He could lecture you all day on just one scripture from the bible. He was all about tradition and the old style way of doing things, or so he preached. The whole reason they even moved was because he claimed he was being called else where, though the boys were pretty sure the money had to do with it too. Though he feigned and strived for perfection, Carmine, had many flaws. Craving for both of his sons to be perfect spitting images of him self was definitely a big one.

Kankri let out a sigh as they neared there home seeing that the car was no where in sight, " He isn't home." Kankri said quietly feeling a bit crest fallen. That meant he had to prepare dinner, on top of doing his chores, and the home work he had been assigned.

"When is he ever." Karkat grumbled out as they made there way to the front porch. He jiggled the locked knob before looking to Kankri, " You have the house key right?" He asked taking a step back so Kankri could get to the door. Kankri nodded before shifting his stack To one arm and fishing his bright red lanyard from under his sweater which held a multitude of things, but most important to the moment at hand: the house key.

Kankri quickly unlocked the door and and opened it pushing his way in. They had only been in the neighborhood a week and they were already fully unpacked. Their father wouldn't stand for a messy home. Kankri sighed as he made his way to his room to put his things up as Karkat made his way to the living room and plopping on the couch. Karkat retrieved the remote from the coffee table and turned it on and began channel surfing. Kankri came down a few minutes later sleeves pulled to his elbows.

Kankri glances at Karkat before heading to the kitchen. There was a note on the kitchen table, stating there chores and what Kankri was to cook dinner. The boy sighed as he retrieved and discarded the note and began his chores.

It was about six o'clock when Carmine came through the door. He was a built man and in a quick description he and his sons were nearly identical. Kankri was finishing up setting the table as Karkat finished up the last of his chores. As soon as Carmine came within sight Kankri flashes the brightest smile he could muster, " Good evening, father. " he greeted as he set the last of the utensils on the table. Carmine gave him a small smile in return and a quiet reply before heading to his room to change from his work attire. Kankri sighed as his father left the room and Karkat trudged in.

"I'm still not done with my chores." He griped crossing his arms and snarling as he looked to the side. Kankri sighed a little before stretching.

"I got mine done while dinner was on. Though I still need to do my homework for the night. Not coining most likely cleaning up he dinner mess. Kankri said the slightest to of displeasure in his voice before he clapped, " but none the less it's dinner time and I worked hard this evening to prepare us a proper meal so I would appreciate is you would cooperate with dad and make it a pleasurable one." He said quietly so his father wouldn't over hear. Karkat merely grumbled as he moved to retrieve a pitcher and fill it with water. Kankri smiled a bit sadly as he watches before going and standing by his chair at the table, waiting for his father.

Carmine entered a few minutes later just as Karkat was putting the pitcher on the table. The man made is plate and then took a seat in which the boys followed suite. The tired looking man gave them a smile as the three of them joined hands and began to pray. It seemed forever to Karkat as his stomach began to squelch and growl in demand for food, but none the less minutes later after everyone/thing and their/it's mother had been blessed and prayed for, the broke there grips and were free to eat. Carmine reaches for the pitcher and began pouring himself a glass of water, " How was everyone's day?" He asked glancing between the two boys. Kankri looked to Karkat who was just stabbing at his food before taking it upon himself to fill the silence.

"My day went well." He started " I did have a bit of trouble finding a few of my classes and a little bit of an accidental confrontation with someone in the hall," He explained as his family are and listened, or at least pretended to, "If it wasn't for Cronus I may have, as much as I'm afraid to say it, beaten to a pulp." He says smiling a little as he remembered how Cronus probably did really save him. Carmine swallowed the food in his mouth before speaking.

"What do you mean that you had a confrontation?" He asked curiosity and worry melded in his voice.

Kankri poured himself someone water and took a sip, " I accidentally ran into a girl in the hallway. I tried to apologize but she wouldn't let me get the words out; but, like I said my new acquaintance, Cronus, helped me out of the situation." He further explained which seemed to calm his fathers nerves. Kankri looked to his father to Karkat to see if he was listening, though he seemed preoccupied with eating his dinner. Carmine let out gruff 'humph' before also looking at Karkat.

"And how was your day?"

"It fricken sucked" he said, not looking up to meet his fathers eye and continuing to slowly eat. Kankri pursed his lips wanting to scold Karkat but knowing better in front of their father. Kankri's eyes drifted to Carmine. His face was expressionless as the look in his eyes spoke volumes of rage, but thankfully he dropped it and went back to silently eating. That was how the rest of dinner was eaten that night, in silence.

When Karkat had finished eating he quickly stood and put his dishes in the sink and went straight to his room. Kankri watches and sighed finishing up his own dinner and looking at his father, "May I be excused? " he asked, voice quiet. The only response he got was a wave of the hand, and he took that as the sign to quickly put his dishes in the sink and head to his room.

It was nearing ten o' clock and Kankri was trying to finish up the last of his homework. His dad and Karkat had started fighting about twenty minutes ago and it was getting harder to concentrate on his work as his ears pleaded him to eavesdrop. It wasn't five minutes later though, he heard the two doors slam and the house rattle at the disturbance. Then everything got extremely quiet. Kankri sighed and leaned back in his chair closing his book, he would finish the other problems in the morning. He presses the heels in his hands into his eyes as he felt a head ache start to ebb at the back of his skull. He continued to rub his eyes hoping to run some of the sleep out of his system, but his attention was soon turned to the pitter patter of feet bearing his room. He sighed a bit and leaned back in his desk chair looking to the door as it slowly cracked and Karkats head pokes through.

" K- Kankri?" His asked his voice sounding so small. Kankri's expression quickly changed from tired to worries as he swiveled his chair in the direction of his brother.

"Yeah, come here " he said quietly adjusting his position a bit as Karkat quickly rushed in and crawled into his lap burying his face into the neck of Kankri's sweater. Kankri enveloped the younger into his arms holding him close and rubbing his back soothingly as he whispers small reassurances into his ear. 'Just another night.' He thought with a small sigh as Karkat's breathing soon slowed as the tiny boy fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
